Always by Your Side
by captainofthenormandy
Summary: *Update* No longer a oneshot After spending some time down at the firing range to calm his mind, Nick wonders if his feelings for Judy run deeper than just friendship. Does Officer Wilde have a crush on Judy Hopps? More importantly, does she feel the same way about him? Nick and Judy both question what they really want in life... My first attempt at any sort of story. Enjoy!
1. Eye on the Target

Eye on the Target

"ZPD! DROP THE WEAPON!"

 _ ***BANG BANG BANG***_

Three clean shots, dead on target. A gripping silence fills the room. The faint sounds of clinks as the spent bullet cartridges bounce off the cemented floor, still warm from the gun.

He looks in front of him, slowly lowering his service weapon. The pungent smell of burning propellant fills his sensitive nostrils, causing him to cringe ever so slightly. His whiskers flinch reactively, brushing the air around them.

"HOT DAMN SON! That's some A grade shooting right there" A booming voice calls from behind him. Nick removes his ear protectors and glances back to the voice behind; a tall lanky wolf leans against the thin partition, mouth agape in amazement. The wolf eyes the paper target down the range before focusing again on the fox in front of him.

"Could you please not, Officer McKeller. I was in _... the zone..."_ Nick turned back to his booth, ejecting his magazine and placing the gun on safety. He removes his ballistic goggles, placing them on the table beside him.

"Come on Wilde, drop the tough guy act." The wolf can't help but let out a chuckle. He too removes his ear plugs as he props himself up against the white dividers in between the shooting lanes.

"What do you mean Chris?" Nick replies. He activates a switch beside the table, bringing the paper target towards him. The dull humming and occasional squealing of the mechanical belt fills the silence between the two officers.

 _Someone really needs to oil that thing..._

"You know!" The wolf cries out in exasperation. "Your 'I'm a scary, hard-boiled police detective' act" He puts on a menacingly serious face whilst trying his best impression of a film-noir detective.

Nick lets out an amused snicker. He shakes his head as he examines the paper target in front of him. Three clean shots on the upper torso -centre of mass. _Damn I'm good at this._

"I really don't know what you're talking about Chris. Your imagination is hyperactive again." Nick replies whilst re-examining the pistol he had just been firing. His paw grips the gun tightly as he aims it again down range.

"Don't worry Nick, we all know the ladies like that image. If it's any consolation, you pull it off very well" Chris raises an eyebrow at Nick whilst giving him a smug grin, signalling a clear message. The tall, grey wolf fidgets with his Kevlar body armour as he speaks.

"Unlike you, Officer McKeller, I don't need to put on an image to impress the ladies..."

Nick placed the handgun back onto the table, once again ensuring the gun was unloaded and safe. He looks back at the officer behind him and continues.

"...You on the other hand have yet to understand why you can't communicate to females" Nick watches as Chris pushes himself off the flimsy partition dividing the firing lanes.

5:25PM. The armoury is empty. Most officers are either out on patrol or filling out bureaucratic paperwork.

McKeller walks closer to Nick, pulling him in by the shoulder. The wolf stands taller than Nick, not significantly, but enough to make a difference. He leans in, lowering his voice ever so slightly.

"Oh, I'm so offended Officer Wilde." He feigns a look of tragedy, mocking Nick's backhanded jibe. "As I was saying... I bet Judy's really into the cool, rebellious, troublemaker kinda mammal, isn't she?"

He let go of Nick, causing him to stumble slightly. Just the slight mention of her name had got to him. Nick looked away, a slight blush building up on his face. He had hoped Chris hadn't caught it.

"Yeah... Well, I wouldn't know much about that. She's obviously into the 'diligent pen-pusher type'. I'm pretty sure".

Nick removed the paper target whilst making an effort to hide his face from his colleague behind him. Having just clipped on a fresh paper target, he pushes the switch again. With the same dull humming and incessant squealing, the motorized belt sends the target down range, ready to be shot at again.

 _Seriously. Someone really needs to oil the belt. Like, for real._

"Oh..." The wolf casts Nick an innocent smile. "So you're saying that I've got a chance to make a move on Judy?" He chuckles in his fiendishly antagonistic voice.

Nick reacts instantly. His ears instantly shoot up. He feels an icy chill run down his spine. "NO!"

The sudden outburst startles the other officer. His smirk slowly morphs into a devilish grin. It's obvious that he'd struck a nerve with Nick.

"-I mean." Nick turns around to face the wolf. His face of exasperation and annoyance give him away. "I don't think Judy is interested in any mammals right now. She's obviously dedicated to her work"

"I'm just saying. Look at me; charming, dashing, dedicated to helping the mammals of Zootop-"

 _*WHAP*_

A furry paw whacks him in the face.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

Nick shoots him an unamused look. "I was just doing my duty as a police officer: stopping public nuisances."

Chris McKeller responds by giving Nick a hearty slap on the back. "Har har Nick, very funny. Is it just you or do all foxes have your _amazing_ sense of humour?"

 _Why do I put up with him_ Nick thought to himself as he pushed the wolf off. "Nope, just yours truly" he replies with a sleepy grin.

Nick turned back to Chris, eyeing him carefully. The taller grey wolf looks larger than he actually is with the uniform, utility belt and body armour added on. In comparison, he himself gains little in the way of size even with all his police equipment on. Nick wondered how he managed to get himself where he was today. If some mammal had told him three years ago that he would be joining the ZPD, he would have laughed at their faces.

Nick had joined the force almost year ago thanks to a certain bunny. His life was completely changed after meeting that rabbit, mostly for the better. He was finally doing something he could say he was proud of. Not to mention spending time with his best friend in the world.

Judy Hopps.

His body tingled just thinking about her. He sighed deeply, unable to focus on anything else anymore. Something about her that just clicks with him. Her cute little face. Her outward personality. Her endless determination. Her ability to find the best in any mammal. Not to mention that cute, tight as-

"Your aim is great by the way."

Nick shakes his head, still lost in his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said, your aim is great by the way." The wolf repeats to him. "Gee, you seem pretty out of it Nick. Do you need to sit down or something?"

Nick waves back dismissively at him, ignoring his concerns. "Nah, I'm just daydreaming about stuff Chris. You know, work and stuff."

"...Or about a certain police bunny?"

Nick immediately swivels around. He shoots Chris with an accusing look. "What? No, of course not!"

"OOHH... sure. Don't worry Nick. Your secret crush on Judy is safe with me" The wolf stuck out his tongue in amusement, delighted that he had figured how to push

Nick's buttons.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON JUDY! OKAY?" He grabbed Chris by the shoulders and shouted directly to his face.

"O...M...GOODNESS! Who has a crush on Judy?"

 _Oh Lord no_ Nick thought to himself as he let go of his partner's shirt. He slowly turned to the direction of the voice. _Please don't let it be him. Please, anyone but him_.

Nick prayed to himself silently as he looked up from the ground.

"Helloooo guys." The chubby, roly-poly cheetah strolled into the armoury, bringing along with him a series of files and clipboards. Out of anybody in the entire precinct, he would probably be the last person you trust with any deep secrets. It's no surprise that gossip gets 'round the department so quickly.

Nick lets out another exasperating sigh. The last thing he needs is a certain cheetah spreading rumours about his _alleged_ crush on Judy. He quickly turns to address his less than nimble cheetah friend.

"Hello Clawhauser..." He lets out a nervous chuckle. "...How much of that conversation did you just hear?"

The cheetah let out a delightful squeal.

 _Urgh. Doesn't he have some doughnuts that need eating or something?_ Nick thought to himself

Chris quickly leans over to Clawhauser, intent on divulging his latest dirt on Nick.

"Well, a certain fox in this precinct has a certain little crush on his cute bunny partner." He whispers to Clawhauser who replies with scandalous gasp accompanied by another squeal.

"Hey! You can't call her cute! Only other bunnies and I can call her that." Nick interjects defensively.

They both look at him in delight. Obviously amused that he's only digging himself into a larger hole.

 _Ah Crap_ Nick thought to himself. _Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut Wilde?_

"Don't worry, Nicky. I'm sure you two would be great together" Clawhauser remarked to his now red faced fox friend.

"Clawhauser. One, don't call me Nicky. Only Judy calls me Nicky. Two, why are you even here? You would never walk this far down the building for no reason."

It was true. Clawhauser worked primarily at reception and in dispatch. The sweat patches on his neck and armpits reveal just how much effort he went through. This was no social visit.

"Yeah, Benji. You would never walk what? Down two flights of stairs and through 3 corridors just to pay us a visit." Chris added. He motioned towards the sweat patches on the plump cheetah.

"You guys." Clawhauser replied playfully. "I'm here because I need you two to sign off on your last report. I called you guys twice today and the Chief wants it on his desk by tomorrow morning sharp." He motioned towards the assortment of files and clipboards he had brought along and dumped on the table beside Nick.

Nick looked through the various sheets of paper, recognizing his and Chris' handwriting. It was indeed their write up on their previous case. Clawhauser did have a point; the Chief does get pretty pissed off when reports come in late, something Nick certainly did not want a repeat of.

"Okay Clawhauser" Nick said as he looked through the files. "Your alibi checks out. I'll sign your papers, if you forget everything you heard here today."

Clawhauser placed his paws on his cheeks, letting out a loud gasp.

"Nick! Are you trying to make a deal with me?" The chubby cheetah eyed Nick a suspicious look. "You do realize that all three of us are screwed if these reports don't get signed, right?"

 _Dumbass_ Nick screamed to himself in his head.

"He's got a point there Nick. You got to offer him something he can't resist." Chris added.

Nick suddenly came up with a brilliant plan. Although he'd turned a new leaf when he joined the force, that's not to say that he had stopped using some of his tricks learned as a con-mammal. He devised a devilishly cunning plan in his head. It was bound to work; this was Clawhauser we're talking about.

"Okay Benji Boy. Here's the deal then. We play a little game-"

"OOHH I love games" Benjamin quickly shouted. He looked at Nick, realizing his interruption. "Heh heh. Sorry"

"As I was saying" Nick adjusted his tie. He had ditched his favourite striped purple tie for a dark navy blue.

 _What a dull colour_ He thought to himself _AND it's a clip on..._

"We play a little game. If you win, you get to keep our little secret and I'll buy you a dozen doughnuts on Monday."

The enticement of sweet treats had already sold the gluttonous cheetah. "Krispy Kreme's right? None of that other crap the department sometimes buys" Clawhauser squints angrily at the ceiling almost as if he's directing it to a certain police chief.

"Yeah, whatever kind you want Benji. BUT" Nick holds out his paws for added effect. "If I win, you gotta keep your little cheetah mouth shut AND owe me a favour that I can use at any time."

Clawhauser weighs his options carefully. Potentially lose Judy/Nick gossip or win some to die for doughnuts? It was honestly a difficult situation to put a cheetah like him in to decide.

Chris breaks the silence. Largely because he notices a bit of drool starting to leak from the cheetah's mouth.

"Ummm... Benji. You okay?" He prods the cheetah, almost losing his paw in the folds under the cheetah's face.

"Oh, yeah. I' fine Chris. Thanks for asking." Clawhauser is determined to get his gossip... and his doughnuts.

"So, you accept the deal?" Nick inquires, giving Clawhauser a feigned face of concern.

"Okay Nicky. I'll play your game." Clawhauser grins at him "But first, you two need to sign the damn reports"

He passes both of them a pen. The two canids grab the pens and diligently sign off on the corresponding pages. They finish scribbling on their reports and neatly stack the folders in the correct order.

"Great! I love you guys." Clawhauser leans in and grabs both of them round the shoulders. He hugs them both tightly, almost crushing a rib or two of both of them.

 _Oh God Clawhauser. I can't breathe..._

He releases the pair before stacking the now signed piles of reports.

"So what's the game then Nicky?" Clawhauser ponders as he looks around the room for a seat. He'd been standing _way_ too long now. _Damn it, why doesn't the department buy more chairs?_ He curses internally.

Nick clears his throat.

*Ahem*

"You gotta shoot the target down range AND land at least half the shots on the centre"

He gestures to the paper target, twenty five metres down range. Clawhauser's eyes widen at the prospect of having to achieve such a feat. He eyes the paper criminal in the distance before shooting Nick an annoyed look.

"Come on Nick. You want to do that?" Clawhauser placed both paws on his hips, obviously disapproving of the situation he had got himself into.

"Is there a problem Officer Clawhauser? Surely this is nothing for you. Every cadet went through this back as the academy. Any officer should be decently proficient with a service weapon." Nick emphasized his unsympathetic voice. He knew exactly how to wind up a mammal.

"Yeah well, you know I stay in station most of the time Nick. Besides! I haven't fired a gun since my time at the academy. Thank the Lord I haven't had to use one since."

He was right about that. Gun crime isn't a huge issue in Zootopia. Although officers are armed most of the time, many have never had to draw their weapon. The police department is blessed with a variety of less than lethal options; pepper spray, batons, tazers. Then again, most officers are still expected to maintain their skills, in case of any eventuality.

McKeller interjected, obviously concerned at the lack of fairness in this deal.

"Nick, you really think Clawhauser has any chance of hitting the target?"

"Hey, he agreed to the terms and conditions. I'm just asking something reasonable out of this fine police officer here" He gave Clawhauser a playful nudge to emphasize his point.

"Okay. I'll do it." Clawhauser approached the firing lane, eyeing the paper assailant.

Nick passed him a pair of ear plugs and ballistic goggles which he dons clumsily. The cheetah picked up the empty pistol in the table before examining it carefully.

"Don't worry Clawhauser. It's a dependable gun; twelve rounds, good sights, easy to use." Nick points out to him

"Go for it Benji, you only need to land six of them." Chris tries to give the cheetah some moral support from behind.

Nick passes the dispatch officer a fully loaded magazine. He loads it slowly, pushing the magazine up until he hears a metallic click.

"No pressure big guy" Nick calls into his ear, just to make sure he heard it.

 _Come on Benjamin Clawhauser, you can do this. Make your Momma proud._

He cocks the gun, loading the first round into the chamber. A hushing silence fills the room. None of the three mammals moves an inch.

 _Deep breaths. Just like back in the day. Concentrate._

He brings his pistol up to a firing position, aiming carefully down the sights. From behind, both Nick and Chris are watching the beads of sweat now trickling down the cheetah's back. It's too much for the wolf, he covers his face with his paws, unable to watch what will happened next

 _Squeeze, don't pull. Do it. Do it for the doughnuts!_

 _*BANG BANG BANG*_

 _*BANG BANG BANG BANG*_

Chris peeks out slightly between the gaps in his paws. He can't make out the targets from where he's standing but he can see Nick. He watches his face, keen to work out what's going on through his reaction.

Unfazed. Nick stands there smugly with his typical foxy grin. Chris still can't bear to look and continues to hide behind his paws.

 _*BANG BANG BANG BANG*_

A pause. Silence. Nothing

 _*BANG*_

 _*Click*_

The sound of an empty magazine. Twelve rounds, all discharged.

Again, the room is hushed. Only the sounds on the bouncing metal casings resonate throughout the tight armoury.

"Oh God, I need a glass of water. Or better yet, an ice cold soda would be nice..."

Officer McKeller quickly moves in front, eager to get a view. He casts his eyes down the range, unable to precisely make out the hits on the target. He looks to Nick, still smiling his stupid trademark grin.

"Hurry up Wilde. I want to see the target!" Chris shouts, trying his best not to punch the fox in the face. Nick doesn't move, still propped against the tall partition. Clawhauser by now has emptied his gun, engaged the safety and placed in on the table. He leans over and tries his best to stay standing. He grabs his tie, wiping the numerous sweat trails off his face.

"Move over Wilde!" Chris brushed past and toggled the switch. The annoying hum and squeak of the conveyor once again filling the room

 _For Fucks sake! Someone really needs to oil that. Seriously._ Chris thought to himself as he waited for the target to get to the trio of mammals.

*Click*

The conveyor belt stopped as the target reached the group.

They all stared at it for a minute.

None of the three moved.

All frozen.

Staring at the target in front of them.

Chris eyed the holes in the white paper.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

 _Four, five, six, seven_

 _Eight, nine_

 _Ten_

 _Eleven._

 _Eleven shots on target._

Chris let out a loud cheer and patted Clawhauser on the back.

"Fucking. Brilliant." He stated bluntly. Chris gave Clawhauser an equally large and loving hug as he had given them earlier. "Still one of the top shooters at the academy I see, eh Clawhauser?"

"Well, I try my best Chris." Clawhauser let out a quiet wheeze as he tries to regain his breath.

Chris and Clawhauser turn to Nick, still frozen in place. His face slowly melts away from his sly grin to a face of utter confusion.

The face of utter disbelief.

The face that says: "Oh Shit."

"WHAT THE FUCK BENJI?" Nick turns around, grabbing the sweaty cheetah and shaking him. At least, he tried to shake him. It would take more than a small fox to move _that_ cheetah

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SCORE 11?" Nick bashed his head against the crème white partition. Watching as Chris snapped a picture of the target on his phone.

"Well Nick..." Replied Chris. "You probably should have checked what your opponent is capable of before you challenge them to a game you can't beat them in."

Nick looked at Chris before eyes Clawhauser suspiciously. Clearly nervous about his win, Clawhauser quickly grabbed the various files and papers off the table. Nick cried out.

"How did HE land ELEVEN shots dead in the KILL zone?" Nick took his anger out on the ear protectors and goggles on the table. His only consolation being that the armoury was empty when this happened. At least he still had his dignity and image intact; nobody else would have to know about this.

"Well, it's an inside secret that Officer Clawhauser here holds one of the academy records for his sharpshooting." Chris responds whilst patting Clawhauser on the back. The cheetah smiles modestly and squirms under the compliment.

"AND YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" Nick, still very much pissed off now points an accusatory ringer at Chris. "You knew! You two set me up! You assholes"

Clawhauser makes his way to the other end of the room, pleased with himself. He turns around and replies to Nick in his best imitation of the fox's voice.

"It's called a hustle. Sweetheart." And with that he turned around and continued walking out.

"Shut up! That's my line." Nick gives an obscene hand gesture before crossing his arms and pouting in the corner.

The grey wolf approaches him playfully. Having just returned the weapon and the related items into storage, the officer was ready to go home. He nudges Nick by the shoulder playfully.

"Come one Nick, let's get out of here. No hard feelings." The fox had grabbed Nicholas' things; his phone, wallet, badge and other personal loose items off the table. He handed them to the grumpy, defeated fox. It was rare to see a fox, let alone Nick being hustled. Rumour has it, the only other officer to have done it was a certain bunny cop.

"I hate losing." Was all Nick could reply with. Clearly, his entire evening would be soured by today's events.

Chris laughed, knowing all too well that Nick was annoyed not because he was played, but he was played by Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Don't let it get to you Nick. Its only Clawhauser. He ain't gonna go around bragging to the whole department"

"Sure. If you say so" Nick muttered quietly. He was further saddened by the knowledge that the rest of his evening would probably be binge watching Pawflix series in his apartment... Alone.

"Cheer up buddy. I think some lady friend of yours wants to spend some time with you"

 _What?_

Nicks ears quickly shot up. Looking at his face, you could tell that he was immediately excited at the thought of spending some time with Judy.

"What do you mean Chris?" Nick eyed him suspiciously, casting his partner an apprehensive look.

"Check your phone. I think bunny girl wants to see you." Chris laughed as he pointed towards the message notification on Nick's phone.

Nick's eyes lit up as he unlocked his phone and read the message. If Chris wasn't mistaken, Nick had almost let out a childish squeal, like a little cub would when their crush agreed to go to the school prom with him.

 ** _Hey Nicky. I just finished my shift. I'm just about to go get changed._**

 ** _Do you have any plans for this evening? Wanna do something?_**

 ** _-Judy X_**

"YES!" Nick fist pumped as he unconsciously started to walk faster to the exit. He wasted no time in texting back to the rabbit.

 ** _Yeah, I'm free tonight. You wanna grab a bite? We could chill at my place later?_**

 ** _I'll be waiting at the usual place_**

 ** _See you Carrots X_**

He clutched is phone close to his chest, bouncing with excitement. Beside him, Officer McKeller laughed and shook his head. It was obvious that Nick had a thing for Judy.

"Yo, Nick. You sent her a kiss. What's that about?" He questioned, eager to take a final jab at Nick before they parted.

Nick fell for the bait. He struggled to find an answer. Hiding his blushed cheeks behind his orange fur.

"Well... Uh- You know. She sent an X. So... I uh- I was just going along with it. That's all." He gives a nervous giggle.

 _ ***beep beep***_

His message tone. He quickly unlocked his phone before reading the incoming message. His smile quickly melts away, leaving only his pissed off scowl once more.

"Oh! Fuck off!" Nick screamed in annoyance

"What? What did she say?" Nick extended his paw, revealing the new message. Chris looked at the screen in genuine curiosity. He read the message twice before almost falling over in delightful agony. He clutched his stomach, unable to contain his laughter.

"OH! I'll see you tomorrow Wilde. Have a good night" He waved as he went to the changing room. His laughs becoming quieter in the distance.

Nick returned to his phone. He sent a short and to-the-point reply before re-reading the original message.

 ** _HEEYA Nicky. Just wanted to remind you..._**

 ** _Don't forget my DOUGHNUTS on Monday. Krispy Kreme. Get a good mix!_**

 ** _-Clawhauser_**

 ** _PS: Don't worry Nicky. Your secret's safe with me :P_**

*Delete*


	2. Chapter 2: Sneak Peek

**Hi guys, CotN here. I've decided to flesh this out into a nice little story. I've always imagined how a relationship like this would work out, particularly with them both being police officers and all.**

 **I've decided to rename the story and edit the description to reflect the bigger plot i'm going with this. Also the change in rating just to be safe. I'm also regretting my horrible writing skills. Looking back on my previous chapter, I've decided to standardise my tense use. Hopefully it works better. I'm not a writer. I don't write stories, I haven't done anything like this since school. Well, I hope it's alright...**

 **Anyway the next two chapters or so will be very light and fluffy. I'll get the plot moving soon, but for now, just enjoy the awkward pair these two are.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nick's POV**

* * *

Nick looked up into the sky, admiring the burning orange glow of the late afternoon sun. Basking in the mild heat, he let out a deep breath, enjoying the warm late afternoon air brushing against his fur. He leaned further up against the wall. He looked around, spotting various police officers walking in and out of the precinct building, taking over for the evening shift.

Nick gazed down and admired his dark, navy blue uniform. His standard issue tie fluttering in the calm breeze. Pinned on his chest was a polished metal badge, twinkling in the afternoon light.

 _Officer Wilde. Officer Nicholas P Wilde._

He still found it hard to believe that he became an police officer. Having spent almost half his life dodging the law, he now found himself protecting it and its values.

 _Protect and Serve_

Nick was never one to be sold on that righteous bullshit. He didn't need to preach about protecting the innocent and catching the guilty... That was more Judy's department.

That being said, he loved his job. Fighting crime was like playing a game on the streets; it was you and the criminal, hiding somewhere in the concrete jungle... or the actual jungle. It was almost feeding his natural predator instinct to hunt.

Not to mention doing it with the finest mammals he'd met in his life. It was like a big family. A family he never had. There was no group of mammal's Nick could ever compare to that of Precinct 1, Central Zootopia.

 _*Poke*_

A light jab against his right side, almost tickling him in the ribs. He turned to face it, looking for his mystery assailant. Beside him, he found nothing in his field of view.

*Ahem*

He turned his attention downwards, finding a small, grey rabbit by his side. Her bright purple eyes locked with his gaze, causing his heart to skip a beat.

 _Judy_

"Oh- Uh, Hey there Cottontail. I didn't realise you came out already." He laughed nervously. Trying hard to regain any sense of composure.

"Nick!" Judy teased "I was here for a good half-minute you know."

 _What? Had she just been watching me this whole time?_

"Right, yeah..." Nick pushed himself off the wall, as if ready to make an exit. "And they say foxes are good at sneaking up." It was a long and tiring day for the fox, and he was ready for his weekend off. He shot a playful smile at Judy, eager to illicit a response from his partner.

She giggled, shying away from his joke. "Oh Nick, stop it. I wasn't that quiet."

He couldn't help but avoid looking her straight in the eyes.

Again with those remarkably caring eyes. Nick had never thought of a mammal's eyes so much before in his life.

"Its just that, you seemed to be in deep thought just then." Judy added.

Nick shuffled about, unable to form a coherent answer. He kept his paws in his pockets, feeling uneasy around her. "Well... I rea-"

"Are you okay Nick? Do you want to talk about it?" Judy turned to face Nick, genuinely concerned. She grabbed a hold of his paw, hoping to comfort her normally plucky partner.

Nick squirmed under her touch. So soft, so gentle. Her padded paw gripped his with an ever so delicate touch. He felt his heart skip another beat. At this rate he would have a heart attack. He swallowed hard, trying to slow his pulse.

"YES!"

His brash response almost startled his partner. "I was just thinking about what to eat tonight. I haven't got anything stored in the fridge."

He quickly released himself from Judy's hold, retreating his paw to scratch the back of his head instinctively. He let out another nervous laugh, seemingly unable to act normally in front of her.

 _Smooth Nick. That wasn't awkward at all..._

"Nick! You had me worried for a second." She huffed at him, feeling deceived by the fox once again. Nick liked to play on her emotions, winding her up as he usually did. It was difficult to stop as he found. She somehow looked incomparably adorable when she was mad.

Nick let out a breath of relief, going along with his lie. He continued his cover story, walking them both to the bus stop.

"Yeah well, you bunnies... So emotional." He placed a paw on his chest, emphasising his point. Judy laughed playfully. He had used that phrase countless times, yet she still loved the way he said it.

"Stop it Nicky" She spoke between giggles. Judy couldn't help it. She was like a young kit, giggling away in a high school corridor that had just been chatted up by the school heartthrob.

Nick found this unbearably adorable. He felt a warm fuzziness inside his chest. That warm fuzziness he only felt when he made a certain bunny laugh as he just did.

"Well, I guess we could have a take-out tonight. We can go to that place around the corner that you love." Nick remembered all the places Judy liked to eat at. Having worked countless graveyard shifts with his partner, Nick had come to appreciate the convenience and cost effectiveness of takeaway food.

Judy's ears immediately shot up at his suggestion. She hopped into the air instinctively, unable to contain her excitement.

"You mean the place that does that amazing stir-fry?" She questioned.

"Yep. The one that has that unbeatable sauce." Nick licked his lips in anticipation, ready to dine on a box of his favourite stir fried noodles.

"What are we waiting for? Hurry up then!" Judy called out as she pushed her partner forward, trying to get him to walk faster.

It was charmingly funny, watching the smaller, weaker rabbit trying to usher forward the larger fox. He stopped her in her tracks, almost causing her to faceplant into him from behind.

"Ow." She cried out. "Why are we stopping Nick?" Evidently annoyed at his abrupt halt.

"Because carrots-" Nick answered dryly "The bus isn't gonna get her any faster." He pointed to the bus stop, emphasizing the lack of any buses in the vicinity.

Judy looked at her carrot themed watch. It would be another couple of minutes before they would be getting anywhere.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that Nick." Judy laughed nervously.

They passed the time asking each other about their day. Judy was excited to tell Nick about all the things she had got up to on traffic patrol.

Nick on the other hand, was less than eager to recall his time at the firing range.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening**_

 _ **Judy's POV**_

* * *

They arrive at his apartment, having just come back from their favourite takeaway restaurant. Each of them carried a bag of piping hot, packed food, ready to be devoured by the pair.

Nick fished for his keys, digging deep inside his trouser pockets. He unlocked the door, opening it with a gentle kick.

"Welcome back to the fort, Carrots. Make yourself at home." He gestured to the couch before placing his food on the small dining table. Judy followed behind him, looking around his modest apartment.

Sure it was larger than hers, but it wasn't particularly huge. She noticed how he had a separate bedroom connected to the larger, open kitchen-living space. It sure beat her small, one room cell she called home.

She couldn't help but notice the mess surrounding the pair.

"Nick, when was the last time you cleaned this dump?" She barked, noting the state of the apartment.

Around her she could see signs of neglect and apathy in in his care of the apartment. The kitchen sink was stacked to the brim with dishes, waiting to be cleaned. On the sofa, she noticed a packet of crisps along with a stray soda can lying on the floor.

"What day is it today?" Replied Nick.

"Friday."

Nick held up a paw, counting arbitrarily in his head.

"Let's see... Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday... Ehh, about 2 weeks ago."

 _Urgh. Talk about being a slob_ Judy commented to herself.

She placed her packed food onto the dining table next to Nick's before collapsing on the couch. She leaned against the armrest, finding a green Hawaiian shirt along with a pair of trousers piled on top. She quickly realised what she'd been resting on and scurried to the opposite end of the sofa.

"EWW. NICK! Is that your dirty laundry?" She couldn't help but let out a gag.

Nick glanced back to face her, smiling in delight.

"Don't be such a drama queen Carrots. Those are only two days old." He waved at Judy dismissively before heading towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going Nick?" Judy called out to her partner. He paused for a moment before replying to his partner.

"Well miss Hopps, I'm still dressed in my uniform right now. And I don't think you want me to change right here do you?"

Judy's face quickly turned red. She hid behind her ears, secretly thrilled at the idea of the fox stripping in front of her.

 _God Nick, yes. Yes I do._

"Wha- Nick. Hurry up and get changed already! Our food is getting cold." She bit her lip, trying hard not to let her emotions get the better of her. She waved frantically at the fox, shooing him out of the room.

"Whatever you say Whiskers. I'll be in here, changing. Naked. With the door slightly open..." Nick teased, slowly disappearing behind the bedroom door, now slightly ajar. Judy couldn't help but wonder why the fox was such a tease sometimes.

Inside, she could hear him remove his police badge and tie.

"What do you take me for Nick? Stop that. You're embarrassing sometimes." She buried herself in the sofa, using every inch of her willpower to not sneak over and steal a quick peek.

 _Come on Judy. You're both grown mammals. He's just changing out of his uniform. You're just a guest, sitting on his sofa._

One side of her brain was shouting at her, trying to knock some sense of decency into her.

She leaned up against the sofa, raising an ear. Her sharp rabbit sense of hearing helping to decipher his movements behind the door. She heard a metallic click, followed by a ruffling of cloth against fur.

 _That was his belt Judy._

...And that was the other side of her brain...

 _He's taken off his trousers. Judy._

 _He's not wearing anything down there. JUDY._

Her mind filled with various images of the fox, half naked. Slowly removing the lower garment of clothing.

 _Damn it Judy. Get a hold of yourself. This is your partner you're thinking of. Not to mention your best friend._

 _Not to mention a pretty handsome looking one at that._

She'd always admired Nick Wilde's looks. From his bright, soft orange coat, to his adorably annoying muzzle. Not to mention those dashing eyes. Oh, and the ears. She couldn't help but think about the way his ears always moved-

"You OK there Carrots? You seem awfully quiet?" Nick called out from behind the door.

The far flung images in her mind disappeared in a puff of smoke. She hesitantly called back.

"Yeah, Nick. Just... looking for the TV remote." She lied. Unable to resist the temptation, she gave in to one of the voices inside her head.

And it wasn't the one of reason.

She jumped off the sofa, creeping slowly towards the open door, taking extra care to stop any sort of creaking from the floorboards as she tip-toed across the room.

 _What are you doing Judy?_ She shouted to herself. She couldn't imagine that she was trying to catch a glimpse of her partner changing. In his own room too!

"I think its buried somewhere between the seat cushions. Ya gotta dig real deep. Just watch out what you grab, there may be some old food there." Nick called from behind the door.

She could hear him undoing his shirt, meticulously working his way down all the buttons. She leaned slightly over, peering an eye through the tight crack in the doorway.

 _Oh my._

She let out a tiny gasp, awed at the sight in front of her. She raised a paw to her mouth, in an attempt to hush her breaths. In front, she spied a figure that surpassed anything she had ever imagined.

Nick faced away from the door, trying his best to hang the dark blue shirt on a hanger. He fiddled around with the sleeves before tossing both the shirt and hanger into the depths of his cupboard.

"Ah screw it. Who uses hangers anyway?" He muttered quietly to himself. Although unbeknownst to him, a certain rabbit was eavesdropping.

She watched as his bushy tail swished back and forth in the air, swinging like a pendulum in the wind. She had felt his tail before, if only briefly.

They were in the precinct station, waiting for their morning briefs. She had accidentally rested her paw on his tail, squeezing it. Nick had yelped before quickly grabbing his tail back from her grasp, probably sensitive to the touch.

 _SOOO FLUFFY..._ She squealed in her head. Biting down on a finger to prevent any other noise escaping her.

She looked closer at his body, exposed in its full form. She had never seen any fox this exposed, let alone her partner. His silky orange fur looked well brushed and soft to the touch.

Eyeing his shoulders, she noticed a much broader form than she recalled when she first met the cunning fox. Obviously the police academy had done something for him, what with all that running and climbing.

 _My my Nick... Aren't you something?_ She mused to herself.

Working her way down, she noticed his fur change texture ever so gradually as it reached his waist. The silken, well brushed fur gave way to a shorter, courser fuzz. The copper hued fur seemingly invited her to touch it.

Oh how she fought every urge to burst through the door. To just run up behind him, there and then and just squeeze him from behind; wanting to feel his exposed fur against hers.

 _In your dreams Jude. Nick is your friend, and your partner. This isn't like those soppy romantic novels._

Casting her eyes down further she noticed his curved, tight rear end. Exposed in its full glory. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, unable to contain her surprise and excitement.

"Eek-"

She let out a hushed squeak before slamming a paw back against her mouth. It was only a tiny sound. He couldn't have heard it.

Right?

Nick's ears shot up, adjusting themselves like little radar dishes, scanning the airwaves. Judy quickly retreated from the doorway, diving straight for the couch. She somersaulted through the air, bouncing onto the worn, rough fabric on the sofa.

"Did you find the remote yet?"

"Yeah- I've got it." She let out a sigh of relief, thinking of something to break the silence between them. "Just, hurry up will you? Some time this century?"

She melted into the couch. Thrilled by her close shave.

 _Why?_

She asked herself.

Why was she so thrilled?

Was it seeing Nick in the fur and flesh?

Was it almost getting caught doing it?

Why had she been feeling this way the past few weeks?

 _Get a hold of yourself Judy. What would Nick say if he caught you like this?_

 _What would Nick say?_ She pondered. The sound of rustling inside the room indicated to Judy that the mammal in the room was still dressing himself.

She sighed. Fighting her conflicting emotions inside her head. She leaned over, finding herself drawn to the other arm of the sofa. On top of it, lay the crumpled, green Hawaiian shirt.

 _Urgh, can't he invest in a laundry basket?_

She scooted over to the far end of the couch, grabbing the used garment of clothing. The bright green hue stood out on the shirt, patterned with exotic palm trees. The soft cotton, cool to her touch.

 _I wonder if..._

She brought the green cloth up to her nose, taking a cautious sniff at the material.

 _Mmmhmmm..._

A distinct scent filled her nostrils, flooding her brain receptors with information. She recognized the fusion of different scents; a faint aroma of cologne, the brand used by the wily fox. It had a pleasantly spicy note she had grown accustomed to. With it, she could make out a notably salty hint of sweat, obviously. A pronounced hint of a fur conditioner, a brand familiar to the rabbit herself.

But the most notable smell. A strong masculine odour. His musk. The natural scent of the fox in question. A woody, masculine musk permeated deeper than all the other scents combined.

She buried her face into the used shirt, inhaling the concoction of aromas, fantasising about the mammal who owned this shirt. She hugged the cloth tightly against her chest, saddened to think that this would be the closest she got to clutching the fox himself.

A medley of images filled her head, pushing her imagination further. Pictures of Nick, standing there shirtless, clenching her in his arms. She let out a wanting sigh, feeling nothing but butterflies in her empty stomach.

"Uhhh... Carrots?"

She jumped up, looking straight into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Nick!"

He stood in front of her, dressed in a set of evening casuals. Eyeing her up and down, he looked confused at the scene in front of her. Judy slouched over the couch, clutching his used shirt close to herself. He noted a bead of sweat trickling down from her forehead.

"Heh heh. Just, you know, tidying up the living room" She nervously continued. She quickly released her grasp on the shirt, watching it glide slowly onto the floor.

"Right..." Nick replied, unconvinced. "Shall we eat then?"

He motioned towards the food on the table, now only mildly warm, due to the time spent sitting out in the open.

* * *

 **Nick's POV**

* * *

 _What was she doing with my shirt?_ Nick questioned to himself as he walked over to the dining table. Behind him, Judy eagerly followed, hopping onto the slightly oversized dining chair.

Nick couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as she sat up in her chair, still a few inches short of being able to eat anything off the table.

"Awww, the wittle bunny can't reach the dining table?"

She eyeballed him fiercely, motioning him to bring her usual height boosting implement. He obliged without further instruction, placing two decently sized books onto the seat. She perched herself on top of her makeshift throne, now able to reach her meal on the table.

"Thanks Nick." She conceded. Giving her partner a grateful look. Her soft, violet eyes radiating a warmth, only a true friend would appreciate.

"For what?" Nick asked, unpacking the cardboard takeaway boxes from the plastic bags. He placed Judy's food in front of her, passing a set of plastic cutlery on top of it.

"Everything." She answered thoughtfully before attending to her food. She unboxed her dinner, feeling the residual warmth in the insulated box.

Nick watched for a moment, staring at his partner dig into her deliciously unhealthy packed dinner. He smiled contently, before opening his own pack. They ate in silence, broken only by the occasional slurping and chomping as they quickly devoured their meal.

Nick looked up occasionally at the rabbit sitting opposite him. She was engrossed in trying to scoop her food onto her spoon, somehow struggling. Another warm fuzziness spread from his chest, emanating throughout every corner of his body. He felt something inside that he had rarely felt in his life. Something he had grown accustom to not feeling.

Happiness.

* * *

 **Daw... what a good team they make.**

 **I decided to break this chapter into two just to keep it digestible. Stay tuned for the next one. I hope to publish at least weekly, we'll see how it goes with work and all.**

 **On a totally different note... I'll be brutally honest, writing this has just been some practice for what I really want to write. After reading up about the film I was looking at how the writers originally imagined it out to be. And if it wasn't supposed to be a kid friendly story, i would have completely seen it working out.** **In short, i'm intending to write another story based in an AU where predator and prey don't get along at all. It _will_ be dark and it will be depressing. I hope that writing this story will help get the creative juices flowing for that eventual project.**

 **Did i mention it's going to be dark? Like, imagine a dark, dark, black hole in the darkest, loneliest corner of the universe.**

 **You see it? Now multiply it by a thousand.**

 **Yeah, we're going down that road.**

 **Please rate and review. I'd like to know your thoughts on everything. Thanks again guys!**


End file.
